Once Before
by Croc9400
Summary: Sherlock would never tell john, but they had met before. Before he joined the John was Sherlock's high school science teacher. Things had happened between them; then John left for the army, crushing Sherlock. He is determined not to let that happen again, but as his feelings begin to return, can he keep himself safe? Johnlock. One-shot. I don't own Sherlock


**Hey all. This is just gonna be some Johnlock fluff inspired by a variety of different things. Just popped up. Nothing inappropriate just Johnlock fluff.**

When Mike had first turned up that day with a flatmate for him, he did not expect to see John Watson walk through the door. He thought he would never see that bastard again. He had not forgiven him for what he had done. Just up and left him, all of them, but mainly him. Everyone was hurt by it, but he was the most. He was not in any position to forgive John at this point, but he had to. As long as he didn't recognize him, he had to forgive him to keep him from knowing.

"The name is Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221b Baker Street," Sherlock walked from the room. Holmes, Holmes. He had heard that name before. Holmes...where had he heard Holmes before? Holmes...Holmes...William Holmes! He had a student named William Holmes when he was a teacher. John still felt awful for what he did to William Holmes, but what was he supposed to do? If anyone found out he would get fired, possibly arrested, and he would never be able to get another job again. His only solution was to run from his problem, so he did.

The day after it had happened he had almost run to the nearest recruiting station. He showed them his qualifications, and he was sent Afghanistan. He resigned from the school and without telling anyone, not even William, went off to Afghanistan without another thought.

* * *

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes," Sherlock said, "if you're looking for baby names,"

John smiled, but inside he had nearly frozen. _William Holmes_. Sherlock was William Holmes. Sherlock had to know it was John, how could he not? How could John be so stupid? Who would be introduced to a man and then ask him to move in with him. He should've put this all together three years ago. The name, the readiness to move in with a stranger, the face.

Sherlock thought he was never going to see John again. That's why he told him. He wasn't going to flat out tell the older man, but he felt John had a right to know that for the past three years he had been best friends with the boy he had caused so much hurt. He hoped John would be able to figure it out. He had gone cold when Mycroft called him, summoning back to England. He would have to face John again. He would have to look him in the eye, and both of them would know. It was different before, when only Sherlock knew, he could hide it in his eyes easily, but John. Nothing would ever be the same.

The plane touched down, and Sherlock stepped out. He glanced at John, who was holding his wife's hand. The look on his face said it all. John knew. He had figured it out. He hadn't forgotten about him all these years, he just didn't know. He had been thinking about it all these years, he just didn't know. Sherlock wondered what would've happened say he told John sooner.

John said nothing to him as they got in the car, and drove back to London. Sherlock said nothing to him either. The car dropped Sherlock off at his flat, then went to drop John and Mary at theirs. Sherlock was expecting a lot of things, but he was not expecting John at his front door late that night.

"John," Sherlock said, surprised when he opened the front door. It was just like that night. John ventured inside, leaving his coat on the coatrack at the bottom of the stairs. John walked up the stairs then sat down in his chair. Sherlock sat on the couch.

"So you're William Holmes," John said.

"Yes I am," Sherlock said.

"I'm assuming you want an explanation,"

"Yes I do,"

"After that night, when we went to school the next day, and you walked into my class I began to think. What if anyone ever found out? You had your enemies at the time and I had mine. I could lose my job, and it would be almost impossible for me to get another one," John said.

"So you ran off and joined the army?" Sherlock asked, upset, "without even saying anything to me?"

"I…" John began, "yes. I did, and it was a cowardice thing to do,"

"Not only did you do that, but then you went off and changed yourself to try and forget about your past?"

"Changed myself? How have I changed myself?"

"Your wife,"

That was true. John had been hiding from his past. He had done everything in his power to hide from his past, and he was relatively happy now. Did he really want to ruin it all to go back to his past? At this moment, he really really wanted to. He wanted to recreate that night from all those years ago, but would he be willing after all he had done?

"That night, John, was a turning point in my life," Sherlock said, "and the night after, when you didn't come back after you said you would, was another turning point,"

"Were they good turning points?" John asked.

"Depends on how you look at it," Sherlock said, "but if you hadn't left I know I would be a very different person than I am now,"

John only nodded. Sherlock knew what this meant. He couldn't decide whether he was happy that he left or not. He liked Sherlock as he was now, but the way he was then was so much different. Sherlock could tell he was struggling internally, and to be honest he was as well. They both sat in utter silence, thinking what on earth to do with themselves. Sherlock thought back to that night.

* * *

 _The doorbell rang. Seventeen year old Sherlock Holmes went to his front door and opened it. Standing out there on the front porch was his science teacher, Dr. Watson. He stood there awkwardly wearing the same thing he had been earlier._

" _Dr. Watson," Sherlock said, "what are you doing here?"_

" _Um…" John thought. He couldn't think of a valid excuse. He might as well tell the truth, "I can to see you. May I come in?"_

 _Sherlock, a tad weirded it, stepped aside, letting his teacher walk into his house. His parents were away for the weekend and he was surprised his teacher wasn't enjoying his time away from his students. Sherlock followed John into the living room, and John sat down on the couch. Sherlock sat down next to him._

" _What are you doing here, Dr. Watson?" Sherlock asked again, "why do you want to see me?"_

 _John sat and thought. If Sherlock didn't agree, he could get in huge trouble for this. Tremendously huge trouble, not to mention probably scar the poor boy for life. He couldn't do it, he couldn't risk it. He needed to get out._

 _Sherlock knew why John was here, or at least he thought he knew. If he said something first, he could get in huge trouble, not to mention John would never look at him the same way again. Sherlock was using his amateur knowledge of the human mind to try and make some sort of deduction to explain John's presences in his home, but he could only think of one. And if he was wrong, he was in for it._

" _Nevermind," John stood up, "I'm sorry. Forget I ever came,"_

 _John stood to leave. He began making his way towards the door._

" _Dr. Watson, wait," Sherlock stood up, "I know exactly why you're here,"_

" _You do…?" John asked hesitantly. Sherlock walked up to John so there were only inches between them. The two were about the same height at the time, so they were able to look into each other's eyes. John leaned forward, and kissed Sherlock. Sherlock kissed him back, he brought his hands to the back of John's head, and pulled their bodies together. John puts his hands on Sherlock's head and began running his fingers through the boy's hair. Sherlock then broke away, and stumbled back a little._

" _What the...what the hell?" he was so confused. He enjoyed kissing his science teacher, but that was his_ science teacher. _His_ male _science teacher. He enjoyed it, he was so confused, all he really knew is that he didn't want it to stop. He didn't think of the consequences, he just pulled his shirt up over his head, and went and kissed his science teacher again._

" _This is what you came for, isn't it?" Sherlock said between kisses._

" _It is, William" John replied. John stayed for the night, the two unable to keep their hands off each other. John got up before sunrise to leave. He didn't leave before he promised to come back the next night._

 _The next night, Sherlock sat on his couch, watching the telly. It was late, nearly 10 o'clock, yet he stayed up, waiting for John to show up at his door. He stayed up all night waiting. It was pointless. He never came._

 _That Monday, in school, John walked into his class. Sherlock sat in the back of the room, and stared him down. John felt so bad for ditching the boy, but he had already been to his house once. That was suspicious enough, and if he were to show up two more nights, questions would be raised. Sherlock lived on a street with a lot of people who went to this school, and if John was seen he was done for._

 _Sherlock couldn't believe the older man. In class, John would always speak about being honest and keeping your promises. John went into one of those lectures that day, and Sherlock just wanted to stand up and tell him off. He couldn't do that. Not only would John get fired(although Sherlock really didn't care at this point), but Sherlock would probably be expelled and he would be ruined forever. This relationship was bad for both of them, but they both wanted it so badly._

 _The next day, John didn't come to class. The headmaster was there, and he said that Dr. Watson had left to join the army. Sherlock was crushed. He had left. He had admitted having feelings for Sherlock, and Sherlock had admitted it was well. He hadn't even known he was gay, and he had found at that night with John. The two of them had become_ intimate _, and John had just left without saying a word to him. The last thing John had said to him before he left was, 'I promise I will be back tomorrow,"_

* * *

"You're thinking about that night," John said.

"Aren't you?" Sherlock asked. John nodded, "the last thing you said directly to me was that you promised that you would be back tomorrow,"

"Well I'm back," John said. Sherlock looked at him. Did he really deserve this after what he had been through. As much as Sherlock wanted to, he needed to ask the question, was this worth possibly getting hurt again?

John knew this was a bad idea. He had a wife, he knew getting intimately involved with Sherlock was a bad idea. It would be a stupid thing for the two of them to do, just as stupid as it was when they were younger. But they both wanted it even more than when they were younger.

Sherlock got off the couch, and walked over to John's chair. He bent over, and kissed him. He placed a hand on either armrest as John brought his hands to Sherlock's head. He began running his fingers through Sherlock's curls. His hands ran down Sherlock's chest, and found the buttons on his shirt. He began to undo them, not thinking of the consequences. Neither of them cared any more. This was three years worth of emotions cooped up inside that were finally free. They weren't going to hold anything back, and John knew that this time, he definitely would be back the next night.

 **So that's it for this one. Just a short little Johnlock fluff thing. Hope you enjoyed! I will be coming out with a multi-chapter story based off the end of** " **His Last Vow". At the moment it is called Clever Relations, I haven't posted it yet, but it will be coming sooner rather than later. If you like this, look out for that because there will be some Johnlock in later chapters. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Byebye!**

 **-Croc9400**


End file.
